Somewhere a Clock is Ticking
by Cloti-4ever
Summary: "A wise man once said, 'I believe I am in hell, therefore I am.' I didn't realize how dead on he was until I met you!" Embry growled at his imprint. "You're gonna give up? You're gonna let some bastard kill you?" "Yes."


**AN: Okay, this isn't my original story, this actually belongs to a friend of mine, Wolflover-Vamphater, but she deleted the story and trusted me to make it better. I can't say that this version will be better, but the plotholes will be less noticable. This preface is just a preface, yes it's part of the story, but all I can say is that this part of the story isn't the end...trust me.**

**I wanted to try first-person, but that's not really my forte, so please tolerate the third-person POV.**

**There will be ALOT of OCs, and I will change some of the herione's, Alia, physical appearence and abilities away so she won't seem like a Mary-Sue, I despised her in the original one. I will also change bits of her personality so it will seem more realistic and less bipolarish.**

**Okay, ON WITH THE PREFACE!**

* * *

Preface

* * *

It was a nightmare…it had to be, one where he can feel his very being getting crush by the powerful sensation of being torn into two. All Embry could think of right now is dying. He wants to _die_. The werewolves were taunting him; he can see it in their silver-blue eyes. Their large muzzles turning into a menacing smile. Embry wanted to claw their smirks right off their ugly faces. As if reading his thoughts each werewolf howled to the Full Moon, though he can detect a bit of chuckles in their laughter.

His brown eyes kept moving towards Alia's bloodied body, though, like magnets. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his gray fur, or how his heart felt like it was on fire. He wanted to pretend that all of this was just a dream, and an imagination. He keeps blinking, trying to get himself to wake up, but he still finds himself in the situation he was before; angered, and in pain. Embry slowly made his way towards Alia's lifeless body, wanting to at least try to hear the beating of her weak heart…but there's nothing, absolutely _nothing_.

The gray shape-shifter's body dropped onto the ground next to his dead lover. He wants to be near her, at least, until he died as well. He began licking her blood off of her pale face, ignoring the rusty taste of it.

_Embry?_ Jacob called into his friend's mind. Embry ignored him as he forced himself off the ground and bared his sharp teeth to the black, men-like, werewolves. _Embry, we're on our way, the Cullens too. Stop what you're doing, _Jacob commanded, sensing his best friend's thoughts.

Embry, once again, ignored his Alpha and began circling the dozen of powerful mutts.

He can _feel_ Jacob's command, he can feel it weighing him down, forcing him from continuing whatever he was going to do. But Embry forced the command away; he pushed the feeling of chains off of his body as he barked into the bright night. The tallest of the werewolves, Chase, walked up to Embry, and which the shape-shifter resisted the urge to snap at the werewolf Alpha, though he did growl menacingly as Chase's werewolf body bended down to meet Embry's eyes.

Embry didn't even flinch when he saw his enemy's eyes flash from their usual silver, to a black abyss.

_Do you really think you could win? _Chase asked in Embry's mind, cutting off Jacob so he wouldn't interlude.

_I just want you to burn in hell, _Embry growled back, unsurprised by the disgusting voice attacking his mind.

Then meadow silently began taunting Embry, making the wind whisper things into his ears. He could hear the wind forming words—a name, a sentence. _Alia's dead_, it whispered, _she's not coming back. Your fault, your entire fault. _

Embry's eyes flashed dangerously as the beating of his heart sent fire-filled blood pumped into his veins, making him weak, and traumatized. He couldn't help but look back down at Alia's body; he winced at the sight and whimpered loudly. Chase be damned.

_Hurts doesn't it, being left behind by her_. Embry wanted to snap at Chase, he wanted to kill him, rip him apart bit-by-bit.

Chase chuckled, though it sounded more like a growl coming out of his muzzle. _You can't kill me you and I both know it. You can try, but that would only be a death sentence for ya._

Out of nowhere, Embry snapped at Chase, but the werewolf was faster. Chase pushed Embry away with his powerful claws, sending the shape-shifter flying into the air and landing a few yards away from the large pack.

Embry wanted to scream out in pain, he wanted to yell into the heavens to give him mercy. He knows the bastard broke most of his ribs. Embry tried to get up, but he kept falling back onto the ground. His eyes once again moved towards the broken Alia. He'll take the pain…for her. If it means that he'll be with her again, then he'll gladly take the pain and wait for it to consume him completely. He didn't take his eyes off of her even as Chase stood over him.

_Don't worry, pup, I'll end it for you…You wanted that, right? You want to die?_

Chase's large black claw closed around Embry's furry neck, lifting him into the air. Embry raised his brown eyes toward the large Full Moon, and for the first time of his life, he prayed.

* * *

**Okay, did you like the preface? Hated it? Thought it was too much? Thought it ruined the ending? (Will it didn't =P)**

**Please leave me a review, and a constructive criticsim**

**I'll give you virtual cookies?**


End file.
